wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Broggok
|location=The Blood Furnace, Hellfire Citadel |health=30,960 (Normal) 82,656 (Heroic) |mana=18,468 (Normal) 22,500 (Heroic) |instance=The Blood Furnace }} Broggok is the second boss in The Blood Furnace wing of Hellfire Citadel. When first approached, Broggok floats through the air on the far side of a gate with a lever in front of it. The encounter starts when the lever is pulled, releasing four increasingly difficult waves of elite fel orcs. Once each wave is defeated (or approximately two minutes has passed since the last wave was released) the next wave will come immediately. Once the fourth wave is defeated, the gate will open and Broggok will come immediately. Strategy Waves of Orcs The Broggok encounter is fairly difficult and heavily reliant on crowd control to survive the four waves of fel orcs that come before Broggok himself. Most players thus far have found it helpful to have priests or warlocks use AoE Fear abilities or AoE snares like the hunter's Frost Trap or shaman's Earthbind Totem as each wave emerges, to give the group a little more time to prepare. There are 4 waves of orcs and they come from each of the four cages on the sides of the room. The cages always open in a specific order, which follows the shape of a "Z". If you're standing at the lever facing the boss in the next room, the first cage that opens is directly to your left. The second is directly to your right. The third is to your left and in the back, and the last cage is to your right and in the back. To start the fight have the tank stand next to the first cage, and have someone else pull the lever. When the cage opens, the tank should then use any AoE abilities such as Consecration (paladin), Swipe (bear druid), Thunder Clap (warriors) or Death and Decay (death knights). Each successive cage opens immediately when the last orc from the prior cage dies. To ensure that the tank is the one that will be hit first by each wave, the tank always needs to be standing in front of the next cage door when the last orc in a wave dies, so that the tank is ready to face the next wave. From a tanking perspective, moving the mob to the next door prior to it dying easily makes this part of the encounter much easier. Assign one person in the party as a main assist, so that everyone is attacking the same target to make it easier for the tank to hold aggro, since it can be difficult to quickly mark mobs for a kill/CC order. Then use any CC abilities on the other orcs, as necessary, such as Fear, Freezing Trap, Polymorph, etc., in order to help the tank with aggro-management and to decrease damage to the tank. You never leave combat between each wave of mobs so there is no time to stop and drink. The non-stop combat puts a heavy strain on mana so it is best to use potions early and have mana regenerating consumables for the encounter, and if there's time near the end of a wave use bandages to conserve the healer's mana. If possible keep the last orc from each wave CC'd for a while to give the healers time to regenerate mana and get everyone back to full health. This is especially useful on the last wave since that's when the boss enters the room. Broggok Once the orcs are dead, Broggok himself will enter the room. He drops rings of poison on the ground directly beneath him that will slowly expand outward: the tank and any melee dps will need to move to avoid taking damage from these rings. He also has an AoE poison bolt with a DoT component that will need to be dispelled, if possible. Beware: The poison rings also persist for a time after his death and can still kill party members at that point, so watch where you're standing even after the fight is over. There's usually a ring that is under is body when he dies, as well, so be careful looting him. Heroic The boss itself is very similar to normal mode, and the waves of mobs prior to this boss are still a test of endurance. You will need very high sustained DPS and/or multiple forms of crowd control to get through this. In heroic mode each wave and the boss are on a timer to come out (~ 2 min?). The waves before the boss, all elite, are also much harder. On the 3rd and 4th waves, there are 4 mobs in each group. The strategy for the waves are otherwise just like that for non-heroic, except: in all but the first group, there will be a fel orc neophyte who is immune to crowd control, but can be snared or feared. He should be tanked and die first, if possible. Just like on non-heroic, make sure that the tank is standing next to each cage door before it opens, so that the tank gets the initial aggro from the wave. From a tanking perspective, moving the mob to the next door prior to it dying easily makes this piece of the dungeon much easier. The door order (when facing Broggok) front left, front right, back left, back right. After defeating the waves of prisoners, Broggok himself is a relatively easy fight. Bugs (Note: some of these reported bugs are quite old and may have been fixed. I haven't seen any problems using fear or aggroing mobs in the cages by standing too close to the cages in the couple runs I've had. Can anyone confirm that these still exist? -- June 4, 2008) * Fearing Adds may cause a bug, whereby the mob runs into a cell, and the cell's mobs aggro. These mobs are untargetable if thus aggroed, and will wipe you and your party. This is an acknowledged bug and is being worked on. * The non-targetable mobs bug can also be triggered by standing too close to the cages between waves. This can be avoided by fighting all waves near the release lever. * These groups of orcs can also be aggroed before you begin the encounter. It has to do with edging into one of the corners as close as possible to the orcs. This can make the encounter easier because you will have time to prepare before you let Broggok himself into the room. However, this has been fixed and will begin the encounter anyway, but the rear door will not close until the boss aggroes. But when the lever IS pulled, the rear door WILL close and will NOT open again until the instance is reset. DO NOT pull the lever if you use this bug. In fact, this bug is pretty much the same as the way the event is supposed to run, so it is best to avoid it. * There appears to be a bug when a priest mind controls the last mob in the 4th wave in attempt to get some mana regenerated. Another group of 4 mobs may respawn in their place. *There's currently a bug where he will stay in the main room after a wipe. It may occur if the last orc is kept as a sheep, and stays a sheep as the boss comes out and wipes the party. You can then release and run back in to fight just the boss, who is a much, much easier fight by himself. Helpful hint – Broggok does not seem to be on a timer. He will only come out once the last wave of orcs is dead. If you have a mage, sheep one orc on the last wave and continue to resheep while the healer regains mana and everyone else bandages. However, the mobs are on a timer, and if you take too long - approximately 5 minutes - the next wave of orcs will spawn on you. Appearance Broggok looks similar to the floating one-eyed cacodemons in the game Doom (with the notable exception that Broggok has multiple eyes) or the floating multi-eyed tentacled Octobrain from Duke Nukem 3D. He also resembles the beholders from the Dungeons and Dragons universe, and, in fact, his model is named "Beholder". Quotes ;Intro * ;Aggro * Loot External links Category:Blood Furnace mobs Category:Bosses Category:Floating eyes